Gakuen Chara o Shugo Alice
by Maiapop-chan
Summary: Mikan Yukihara se mudara a Gakue Alice pero esta vez los personajes tienen charas. Mas tarde, ella se unirá a los guardianes. los que protegen a la academia, y se enamorara! Espero que les gusten! Es mi primer fic! Natsume x Mikan! AVISO: Yui ya no sera de color verde, ahora es de color naranja.
1. Precentasiones

**Capítulo 1: Presentaciones**

**Mikan Yukihira – Joker**

**Edad: **10

**Asignatura favorita: **Educación Física, Música y Arte

**Color favorito: **Lila, Verde agua y Turquesa

**Grado: **5to

**Clase:** Estrella

**Como es: **Es una niña un poco tímida, a la cual a muy pocas personas abre su corazón, ósea, no es tan abierta con cualquier persona. Siguió a su mejor amiga hasta la academia Gakuen Alice aun sabiendo que corría riesgos de que comenzaran rumores hacia ella. Normalmente dicen que ella es ''cool and spicy '' **(pero es solo por los rumores y su timides)**. Poco a poco todos van conociendo como en verdad ella es…. **-El resto de la información es clasificada- (NA: no se esperaban que haya información clasificada ¿eh?)**

**Shugo Charas: **Ami, Yui y Hikaru

**-Ami: **Nace de un huevo lila con puntos negros, tiene estampados de corazones, llaves de sol, diamantes y listones. Ami tiene el cabello de color violeta la mayor parte del tiempo lo tiene suelto, sus ojos son de color azul. Trae un micrófono de oreja con forma de llave de sol y tiene un vestido lila. Cuando cambia de personalidad con Mikan, a Mikan le aparece el micrófono de oreja con forma de llave de sol que Ami tiene. Forman: Corazón cantante

**-Yui: **Nace de un huevo verde agua con puntos negros, también tiene estampados de corazones, llaves de sol, diamantes y listones. Yui es rubia y siempre lleva su cabello en una coleta sus ojos son verde agua. Tiene un sombrero de chef y un vestido verde, encima un delantal blanco con detalles en verde agua **(imagínense a Su con una coleta (o cola de caballo como quieran), con un sombrerito de chef sin el trébol y con el delantal con detalles de color verde agua y se estarán imaginando a Yui ^^)**. Cuando cambia de personalidad con Mikan, a Mikan le aparece el sombrero de chef. Forman: Corazón chef.

**-Hikaru: **Nace de un huevo turquesa con puntos negros, tiene estampados de corazones, llaves de sol, diamantes y listones. Hikaru tiene el cabello corto como Hotaru, a excepción que es de color azul y tiene los ojos azules también. Tiene unos aretes de plata y viste una blusa turquesa con unos jeans ajustados siempre lleva en la mano su cuaderno de dibujo como también su lápiz. Cuando cambia de personalidad con Mikan, a Mikan le aparecen los aretes de plata. Forman: Corazón artista

**Natsume Hyuga – Silla del Rey **

**Edad: **10

**Asignatura favorita: **Educación Física

**Color favorito: **Rojo

**Grado: **5to

**Clase: **Luna

**Como es: **Es un niño de carácter fuerte, cool y orgulloso, aunque a veces es también amable y compasivo. Él tiene en la academia a su mejor amigo desde la infancia: Ruka. Como a Mikan, le es difícil abrir su corazón a la gente y muy pocos conocen el verdadero yo de Él.** -El resto de la información es clasificada-**

**Shugo chara: **Kazune

**-Kazune: **Nace de un huevo carmesí con muchas franjas negras y un sello de corona. Kazune tiene el cabello azabache y los ojos carmesí** (NA: Un mini Natsume! Kawaii!)**. Trae una corona de fuego y ropa de rey. Cuando cambia de personalidad con Natsume, a Natsume le aparece la misma corona de fuego. Forman: Sueño del Rey

**Hotaru Imai – Silla de la Reina**

**Edad: **10

**Asignatura favorita: **Computación y Estudio Tecnológico

**Color favorito: **Violeta y Azul Marino

**Grado: **5to

**Clase: **Estrella

**Como es: **Desde la infancia ella ha tenido a su mejor amiga con ella hasta el momento que se separaron, y que tenía que irse a Gakuen Alice. Suele ser una chica muy inexpresiva y como su mamá la conoce ella es una chica que ''no conoce los sentimientos''. **-El resto de la información es clasificada-**

**Shugo chara: **Hanon

**-Hanon: **Nace de un huevo azul marino al cual tiene estampado muchas flores de cerezo pero de color violeta. Hanon tiene el cabello azul marino siempre lo lleva suelto, sus ojos son violeta. Ella siempre trae una hebilla tecnológica en forma de X que cuando ella la aprieta le aparece como una especie de lentes pero celeste y con eso logra obtener los datos de las cosas** (consulten sailor moon con el personaje ami o sailor mercury y entenderán mejor lo que digo)**. Tiene una blusa violeta y una pollera azul marino en todo momento tiene en su mano como una mini laptop con el cual hace cálculos o algo así** (repito: ami o sailor mercury y entenderán que digo ;) )**. Cuando cambia de personalidad con Hotaru, a Hotaru le aparece la X y si están de momento de lucha la laptop también. Forman: Majestad tecnológica

**Ruka Nogi – Silla del Jack**

**Edad: **10

**Asignatura favorita: **Cuidado de animales y E. Física

**Color favorito: **Verde

**Grado: **5to

**Clase: **Luna

**Como es: **Un chico sabio amable y sobre todo audaz. Su mejor amigo es Natsume al cual ambos se conocen desde la infancia. Casi nunca muestra su lado amable por el querer parecerse a Natsume. Cuando lo hace **(normalmente hace cambio de personalidad) **él es amable y se nota como se preocupa de los demás en situaciones…. ya saben… **-El resto de la información es clasificada-**

**Shugo chara: **Len

**-Len: **Nace de un huevo verde con un dibujo de unas pelotas** (NA: tenis, básquet, futbol, hándbol, etc.)**,un skateboard entre otras cosas deportivas. Len tiene el cabello celeste y los ojos verdes. Tiene una gorra con una estrella en su cabeza, un traje de deportista con una chaqueta verde con una estrella **(parecido a Daichi, chara de Kukai) **y siempre va montado de una skateboard. Cuando hace cambio de personalidad a Ruka le aparece el gorro con la estrella y si están en momento de lucha el skateboard también. Forman: Amante del deporte

**Aira Harune – Silla del As **(NA: habrán personajes creados por mí también D)

**Edad: **10

**Asignatura favorita: **Estudio del Océano y Música

**Color favorito: **Dorado, Plateado, Rojo y Verde** (vaya que le gustan muchos colores ¬¬)**

**Grado: **5to

**Clase: **Estrella

**Como es: **Ella es una chica muy carismática y sensible… y sobre todas las cosas…. muy protectora. Un año antes de entrar a la academia ella tenía un huevo el cual nace su primer chara, causando un cambio muy grande en su actitud. Cuando llega a escuela Gakuen Alice es una chica muy mala y comienza a ser odiada por todas las personas. Pero luego cuando llega el momento en que nace su segundo chara aprende que nunca es bueno ser mala y comienza ella a actuar mejor y muy pocas personas la siguen odiándola **(más o menos solo el 2% del 100%, causando que el 98% quiera ser su amiga). -El resto de la información es clasificada-**

**Shugo chara: **Rina y Kaho

**-Rina (vean Mermaid Melody si creen que escribí mal Rima): **Nace de un huevo verde con decoraciones en espiral de color plateado. Rina tiene el cabello color verde y lo trae suelto tiene los ojos de una mezcla de gris y verde **(vean Mermaid Melody personaje Rina)**.Ella tiene un collar con una concha color verde claro** (repito vean Mermaid Melody personaje Rina)**.Trae una remera blanca y encima una chaqueta de cuero negra. Tiene unos jeans ajustados. Cuando hace cambio de personalidad con Aira, a Aira le aparece ese mismo collar que tiene Rina. Forman: Esfera oceánica

**-Kaho: **Nace de un huevo rojo con decoraciones en espiral de color dorado. Kaho tiene el cabello rojo y siempre lo trae en una trenza, sus ojos son de color carmesí. Ella trae una vincha con una estrella y su ropa es un vestido con decoraciones de estrella. Siempre trae una flauta en su mano. Cuando hace cambio de personalidad con Aira, a Aira le aparece la vincha y si están en momento de lucha la flauta también. Forman: Esfera musical


	2. La Historia Comienza

**Holi, holi holi! n.n Este capitulo esta especialmente dedicado Ivette-chan por ser la primera en leerlo! (bueno, bueno, la verdad es que como ya queria subir este capitulo que estaba ya en mi compu y hasta ahora Ivette-chan es la unica que me ah dado reviews por eso lo dedico a ella ya lo eh explicado :) ) Espero que lo disfruten n.n**

**Agradecimientos: Los personajes no son mios (a esepcion de los que eh creado) todos son obras de la dueña del manga y como soy la mas boba del mundo me eh olvidado el nombre de la mangaka ejeje... ¿cual era su nombre? bueno que comienze la historia R&R!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: La historia Comienza**

**Mikan PDV (punto de vista)**

Hola soy Mikan Yukihira, tengo 10 años, mi cabello es largo hasta mi cadera, es de color castaño al igual que mis ojos.

Era una mañana soleada y era el primer día de clases. Me desperté temprano y me comencé a vestir con la ropa para mi nuevo colegio, como siempre mama le da detalles punkies a mi ropa **(NA: imagínense el uniforme cool de Amu con el de Gakuen Alice**), me había terminado de cambiar, asique me peine y deje mi cabello suelto. Iba a ser mi primer día en Gakuen Alice. Cuando baje y me encamine a la cocina, allí ya estaba mamá, preparando panqueque, ''Que rico!'' pensé mientras me sentaba en la mesa.

''Buenos días Mikan-chan'' dijo mamá

''Buenos días mamá '' le dije

Oí a alguien bajando las escaleras, era papa. Cuando se sentó me pregunto ''¿nerviosa?'' A lo cual yo respondí ''po-porque debería estarlo'', y como siempre los ojos de papa y de mamá se llenan de estrellitas y dicen cool & spicy! A mí nunca me agrado la idea de que me digan cool y spicy. Bueno si presento a mis padres mi papa es un famoso camarógrafo y mi mamá una gran escritora.

En ese mismo instante recordé que iría a una nueva escuela y eso significa: rumores, chismes entre otras cosas… ''hay que ver'' susurre, asique me levante **(ya había terminado mi panqueque)** y me fui a la escuela, como siempre, mi mochila recargada a mi hombro. Llegue muy temprano a la escuela y me fui a mi clase, estaba en quinto clase estrella. Tan pronto entre a la clase elegí mi lugar, y me senté. Estaba sentada en la segunda línea vertical al lado de una ventana. Comencé a pensar el sobre los chismes que seguro se inventaran y los rumores que dirán, como quisiera que nadie haga eso…

**Fin de PDV**

Todos los alumnos ya estaban llegando y justa estaba pasando lo que menos quería Mikan que pasara: Comenzaron los rumores. Muchos rumores que Mikan alcanzo a escuchar haciéndola sentir mal. Paso el tiempo hasta que toco la campana y la maestra paso.

''Buenos días alumnos'' dijo la maestra

''Buenos días'' respondieron todos menos Mikan

''Sé que nadie me conoce así que con gusto me presento'' dijo la maestra ''Me llamo Kyokuo Nanamia, por favor llámenme Kyokuo-sensei'' dijo la maestra **(NA: que les digo aki otro personaje que eh inventado ;) ) **''Ah! Casi lo olvido!'' exclamo la maestra ''Ustedes tienen una nueva alumna, que al parecer ya había entrado ase rato en el salón'' dijo sonriendo ''Por favor señorita, pase a presentarse'' dijo muy feliz la maestra

**Mikan PDV**

Cuando Kyokuo-sensei me llamo me puse un poco nerviosa pero pude disimularlo rápidamente, odio pasar al frente cuando soy nueva porque en ese momento empiezan los rumores buenos y malos. Cuando pase me que de un tiempo callada observando mi salón y por fin hable. ''Mikan Yukihara'' fue lo único que dije y como siempre lo que pasa en mi casa algunos comienzan a decir ''cool and spicy!'' yo solo suspiro y me vuelvo a sentar.

''Bu-bueno clase comencemos con las clases'' dijo Kyokuo-sensei con una gota por lo que pasaba.

Y así paso el día muy aburrido, ''tengo ganas de ser como yo soy, aunque sea una sola vez me gustaría usar algo rosa…'' pensé mientras entraba en mi casa, no salude porque es muy común que a esa hora no haya nadie en mi casa. Mi papa siempre en su estudio fotográfico hasta las 6 pm y mi mama en la editorial haciendo más libros hasta las 6 pm también. Entonces se preguntaran ¿cómo entro yo a mi casa? Pues fácil, teniendo mi propia llave de la casa. Sé que a veces pierdo mis cosas pero no sé, creo que mi cerebro se preocupa siempre más por las cosas del cole, como útiles, materias entre otros, la llave de la casa y mi cel. Por esa razón seguramente siempre se guarda bien en mi cerebro donde lo guarde o donde lo vi por última vez. Subí a mi habitación y me tire en mi cama, prendí la tele y comencé a ver el canal de esa extraña adivina que todo lo sabe hay veces que le creo otras veces no pero hoy paso algo muy interesante, si quieren, les cuento más detalladamente.

Mientras prendía la tele, note que estaba en propagandas ósea en el espacio publicitario, baje para traer algo y así comer mientras veo la tele. Traje unos 3 Brownies y un vaso de leche. Cuando ya no estaba en el espacio publicitario sino ya estaba dando el programa de esa adivina… estaba hablando de… ¿Ángeles guardianes? Cuando supe bien que estaba hablando de ángeles yo me centré en el programa decía sobre que cada persona tiene ángeles guardianes que nos cuidan en todo momento. Y yo me dije ''Como puede saber esas cosas ella , ni siquiera está hablando conmigo'' y cuando escuche que la divina dijo por la tele ''¡ESTOY HABLANDO CONTIGO!'' me quede en shock nuevamente ahora si le creí. Mire el reloj eran las 8:30. No era mi hora de dormir pero ya sentía seño, ''seguro es por los Brownies'' pensé, me levante apague la tele y me dirigí a mi mini balconcito y me pregunte si será cierto. Después de unos minutos me dirigí a mi cama, me acosté y esta vez rece para que ese ángel guardián me ayude: ''Angel Guardián, si tu realmente existes, quiero que me brindes tu apoyo porque quiero mostrar mi verdadera yo, por favor ayúdame'' y después de rezar caí dormida en mi cama

**Fin del PDV**

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Mikan se despierta y Queda asombrada. ''Qu-que es esto'' dijo sorprendida Mikan ''Como es posible… a no ser…'' dijo recordándose lo de ayer ''…que de aquí… nazcan mis guardianes?'' pregunto ella y los toco ''E-están tibios'' dijo asombrada ''Sera mejor que los cuide de cerca por cualquier cosa'' dijo y se comenzó a vestir, agarro una caja una tanto pequeña pero suficientemente grande para que entraran los 3 huevos, metió a los huevos en la cajita, metió la cajita en su mochila y ella, ya toda lista bajo a desayunar. Mikan encuentra 2 notas en la mesa, uno de su mamá y otra de su papá. Ella también se da cuenta que su desayuna ya estaba servido, eran wafles. Ella agarra una nota y comienza a leer. Esta era de su mamá:

_''Mi niña preciosa, encontraras el desayuno ya servido. Lo siento por no estar esta mañana con tigo. Hoy viajare a España por unos trabajos de la editorial, ¡No te preocupes que no estarás sola! Papá seguro estará allí. Hasta pronto mi corazoncito''_

Y esta de su papá:

_''Hola mi princesita! Siento no poder acompañarte este desayuno, porque hoy en el estudio todos hemos madrugado para algo… realmente no me dieron mucha información, dijeron que me la iban a dar allá, espero que estés bien hoy! Recuerda siempre que te amo muchisisísimo! Chau!''_

''Vaya… Hoy desayuno sola…'' dijo mientras se sentaba a desayunar. Saco su cajita de su mochila, la abrió y comenzó a examinar los huevos mientras desayunaba. ''Sí que son preciosos'' se dijo a sí misma. Guardo los huevos en la cajita y la cajita en su mochila. Porque ya había terminado de desayunar. Se fue caminado hasta el colegio, entro al colegio, entro en su aula y se sentó en su asiento. Cuando comenzaron las clases ella se estaba comenzando a aburrir, ya que ella ya sabía todo lo que estaban aprendiendo. En el segundo periodo, en la hora de japonés ella escucha un ruidito que nadie más escucha. Mikan se agacha y agarra la cajita para ver si era eso lo que causaba ese diminuto ruido, y pues, ella acertó. Uno de los huevos se comenzó a mover, ella se sorprendió un tanto pero pudo disimilarlo. ''Kyokuo-sensei, puedo ir al baño?'' pregunta ella a lo que su Kyokuo responde ''Claro'' en eso ella se levanta y corre como el viento con la cajita en su mano. Cuando llega al baño y se encierra en uno de los cubículos y allí abre la cajita. En eso el Huevo de color Lila sale y brillaba y se rompe, haciendo que aparezca una mini-personita. Hola Mikan-chan, soy Ami, un gusto conocerte. Dijo la mini-personita sonriendo. ''¿Qu-que eres? ¿E-eres mi Angel guardián?'' pregunta un poco confundida por lo que recién paso. ''Si, somos una especie de guardianes, nuestro nombres en conjunto en Charas, ósea, yo soy una chara'' dijo muy sonriente ''Oh! Es un gusto conocerte'' dijo Mikan saliendo del baño

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Guto, guto? espero que si Bueno espero que me ayuden con el nombre de la mangaka que mas me gusto su trabajo :D! Porfis y gracias por los que lean mi historiaa! Sayonara!**


	3. El ¿¡Jardin Real?

**Bueno aki un cap mas! Sorry por que sea corto . Per bueno almenos ya hay otro y no es que despues de un mes recien hay UN cap :P . Disfruten del cap!**

**Agradecimientos: Gakuen Alice ni Shugo chara me pertenece (a esepcion de los personajes que cree) es de la autora del manga! Le agradesco que Ellas Hayan creado G.A. y S.C.**

**A leer!**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: El ¿¡Jardin Real!?**

**Mikan PDV**

Mientras caminábamos hacia mi clase yo hablaba, sonrientemente con Ami, hasta que vi que un señor iba a pasar y la agarre y le tape la boca. Cuando vi que el señor ya se había ido la libere de mis manos. ''Mi *puf* kan *puf* ¡No hagas eso de nuevo!'' me grito un poco enojada Ami. ''¡Pero si no lo hacia ese señor te iba a ver!'' exclame ''No, la gente normal no nos puede ver solo los que tienen charas nos pueden ver'' dijo Ami. ''Ah! No sabía, lo siento mucho'' me disculpe ''No hay porque disculparme, si la culpa es mía por no haberte contado'' me dijo y quedamos charlando. Cuando estuve en frente de la puerta le dije a Ami que se sentara en mi hombro y ella obedeció. Inmediatamente cuando toque la perilla de la puerta mi cara cambio de una con alegría a una sin expresión alguna. Justo cuando abrí la puerta la campana del receso había tocado y yo sin ninguna expresión entre en la clase, todos tenían sus miradas en mí, agarre la carterita que traje para el receso, para poner ahí mis huevos y no dejarlos en la mochila, me fui y serré la puerta. Después de unos minutos salieron corriendo al recreo muchos estudiantes y yo ya había bajado y me fui hacia uno de los 4 bosques pero no recuerdo cual y me senté bajo un árbol Sakura para hablar con Ami.

**Fin de PDV**

**Natsume PDV**

Iba camino a mi árbol Sakura, pero de repente veo a una chica recostada en el árbol con… ¿un chara? Que yo sepa solo yo, Ruka, Imai y Harune tenemos charas. Me acerque más para escuchar la conversación ''… y que hay de esos 2 charas más'' dice la chica ''como tú me contaste es más normal que todos tenga charas, ¿pero porque yo tengo 3?'' pregunto la chica ''No se… puede ser por tu forma de ser y por tus deseos o por lo que tienes que cambiar'' respondió la chara y ahí hubo un silencio incomodo asique ice mi aparición. ''¡Hey tú! ¿Qué haces en mi árbol? ¿y cómo te llamas?'' pregunte, la última pregunta es para avisar a los chicos que eh encontrado a otra chica con charas. ''¿Qué? ¿Cómo que tu árbol? Me llamo Mikan Yukihara'' Bueno al menos ya tengo una respuesta.

''Si te eh preguntado, ¿¡qué haces en mi árbol!?'' volví a preguntar

''Oh! Bueno tengo 2 respuestas para ti se-ño-ri-to 7.7'' me dijo ella muy antipáticamente

''Uno! Yo no sabía que era tu árbol! Perdón! ¬¬… y dos… estuve… em … paseando y me senté un tiempo aka…'' dijo para no decir de sus charas… pero que idiota!

''Si, si… ¬¬ el uno te creí pero el dos no… porque sé que tu respuesta NUMERO 2 es mentira!'' le dije, odio cuando me mientan! (NA: y tu Natsume? No hay acaso gente que tampoco le agrada que mientas ¬¬? Pregunte - Cállate! Me responde – 7.7 – 7.7)

''Aja… me puedes dar una prueba de que lo que te dije era falso?'' dijo ella…

''Tsk… bueno…'' le digo ''Kazune!'' llamo a mi chara

''Que? Solo vas a llamar a otra persona para darme una prueba… extraño…'' comento ella

''Idiota no llamo a otra persona, llamo a alguien que cuando lo veas ya sabrás mi prueba'' dije ya todo enojado.

''Que? Como que cuando le vea…'' comenzó a protestarme, pero cuando vio a Kazune que se sentaba en mi hombro allí se quedó sorprendida o en shock… no se realmente….

''Tú también… ¡¿Tienes charas?!'' me pregunto muy sorprendida

''No tengo CHARAS solo tengo un CHARA'' le dije para que su cerebro de Idiota entienda que solo tengo UNO!

''Hay! Pero que amargado eres!'' responde y se va, no corriendo pero se va. Si mejor que se valla después hablare con los demás.

**Fin de PDV**

**Mikan PDV**

''Pero que idiota y amargado que es!'' pienso, mientras que cuando iba a dar la vuelta a la derecha choco con alguien y me caigo al suelo.

''Oh! Lo siento mucho'' se disculpa

''No hay porque'' le respondo

''Soy Aira Harune mucho gusto'' se presenta

''Yo soy Mikan…'' no termine mi presentación

''…Yukihara'' me completa mi frase.

''¿Cómo sabes quién soy?'' pregunto

''Pues tu eres la nueva en nuestra clase… y al parecer ya nació uno…'' me dijo muy feliz

''Eh? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Estás hablando de mis charas?'' pregunte

''Si de eso mismo… Mikan-chan… em… ¿puedo llamarte así?'' me pregunto

''Creo que si…'' le respondí

''Entonces por favor llámame Aira-chan'' me dijo muy sonriente, me tomo de la mano ''Sígueme'' me dijo y me llevo volando como el viento a… ¡¿El Jardín Real?! ''Pasa por favor, Mikan-chan'' y cuando entre me quede en shock...

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Sigue gutando? Espero que si! n.n! Me esforce para escribir en un dia un capitulo! bueno almenos ya hay 3! Si quieren saber que fue lo que dejo en shock a mikan, les invito a esperar un poco para el capitulo 4. Hsta entonces...**

**Sayonara!**


	4. ¿Yo? ¿La Joker Yo?

**Gracias por ser pacientes algunos pero estos dias y los dias hasta el jueves de la semana que viene tratare de subir mas rapido los caps... almenos hasta llegar al 6to. Espero que les guste y perdon por la tardanza esque estoy en medio de examenes y esto... no esque sea tan facil asi... pero que va! n.n espero que les guste mi capitulo!**

* * *

**Mikan: Oh! creo que va bien la historia n.n!**

**Maiapop-chan: Tu crees O.o! Gracias Mikan-chan n.n!**

**Mikan: Denada.**

**Maiapop-chan: Mikan puedes dar los agradesimientos? esque debo irme a estudiar...**

**Mikan: Con gusto aqui vamos n.n! Ejem... ejem... u.u**

**Mikan: Maia-chan No es dueña de Gakuen Alice. Todo es gracias a Tachibana Haguichi! La autora requete oficial del manga!**

**Mikan: Espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

**En el capitulo anterior...**

''Pero que idiota y amargado que es!'' pienso, mientras que cuando iba a dar la vuelta a la derecha choco con alguien y me caigo al suelo.

''Oh! Lo siento mucho'' se disculpa

''No hay porque'' le respondo

''Soy Aira Harune mucho gusto'' se presenta

''Yo soy Mikan…'' no termine mi presentación

''…Yukihara'' me completa mi frase.

''¿Cómo sabes quién soy?'' pregunto

''Pues tu eres la nueva en nuestra clase… y al parecer ya nació uno…'' me dijo muy feliz

''Eh? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Estás hablando de mis charas?'' pregunte

''Si de eso mismo… Mikan-chan… em… ¿puedo llamarte así?'' me pregunto

''Creo que si…'' le respondí

''Entonces por favor llámame Aira-chan'' me dijo muy sonriente, me tomo de la mano ''Sígueme'' me dijo y me llevo volando como el viento a… ¡¿El Jardín Real?! ''Pasa por favor, Mikan-chan'' y cuando entre me quede en shock...

* * *

**Capítulo 4: ¿Yo? ¿El Joker yo? **

Ahí estaba… Hotaru… hace tiempo que no la veía y la extrañaba mucho!

-''Ho-Hotaru…''-dije un poco animada

-''Hola Baka''-me dijo

-''¡Hotaru!"- comencé a correr por el lugar y la abrace, la había extrañado tanto durante estos 4 meses…

-''Baka, ¿porque en la clase no me saludaste?''- me pregunto con muy poco interés

-''¿Eh? Yo no te vi en la clase''- le conteste y me pregunte a mí misma -''**_¿Enserio ella estaba allí?_**''

-''7.7''- me miro de mala forma Hotaru

-''Bueno, bueno… al parecer, ustedes ya se conocen ^^''- dijo Aira-chan

-''Bueno si… hemos sido mejores amigas desde el tercer grado…''- le comente a Aira-chan

-''Bueno… ¿para que me trajiste aquí, Aira-chan?''- le pregunte

-''Bueno, te explicare la cosa, pero atiende a lo que digo ya que no lo volveré a repetir desde cero''

-''Um… ok''- le respondí

-''Bueno, nosotros…''- Aira-chan fue interrumpida

-''Hola Imai-san, Hola Harune-san, Hola… ¿Quién eres tú?''- me pregunto un chico rubio con unos ojos zafiro, quien llevaba un muy lindo conejo en su brazo.

-''Um… yo…''- realmente, en este momento… no sabía que decir n.n . Aun sabiendo que quiere saber quién soy yo… me siento muy avergonzada…

-''Ella es Mikan Yukihara, es nueva en la escuela. Ruka, ella tiene un chara y otros 2 huevos''- dijo Aira-chan. Note que cuando dijo la última oración sus ojos pasaron de unos tiernos y felices a unos serios sin expresión alguna.

El chico, ¿creo que se llama Ruka? ¿O es Luca? En fin, él se sorprendió un tanto me miro por unos segundos y después volteo a Aira-chan nuevamente -''¿Enserio?''- pregunto

-''Sip! Mikan-chan, ¿puedes llamar a tu chara?''- me pregunto Aira-chan quien nuevamente tenía una sonrisa en su rostro – ''Yo no tengo ni la más mínima idea de donde esta''- aclaro

-''Em… bueno''- dije y abrí mi bolso, me había olvidado por completo de Ami… que al parecer se había quedado dormida en su huevo -''Aquí esta… creo que se durmió''- dije abriendo el huevo encontrando a Ami dormida muy cómodamente

-''Entonces es cierto… ella es la que tanto hemos esperado''- dijo el chico con un tono serio -''Soy Ruka Nogi, puedes llamarme Ruka si quieres''- dijo ahora con un tono un poco más feliz.

-''Um… bueno. Te llamare Ruka-pyon n.n''- le dije y Aira-chan comenzaba a reírse a carcajadas y Ruka-pyon se encontraba muy confundido

-''¿Ruka-pyon?''- pregunto Ruka-pyon

-''Por tu conejito n.n''- le dije causando que Aira-chan se ría mas cayendo al suelo a carcajadas

-''Hey! ¡¿Porque te ríes!?''- pregunto un Ruka-pyon hecho un tomatito

-''¿Ni sabes porque? Haber te doy una pista… ¿Alguna vez escuchaste que alguien llamara a alguien agregando ''–pyon'' como por ejemplo… Sara-pyon?''- pregunto Aira-chan

-''No''

-''Haber te voy a preguntar algo… si escuchas que de repente alguien llama a otra persona… aver… como Karin-pyon ¿Te reirías?''

-''S… ¡digo no!''

-''¡Ves! ¡Hasta tú lo confirmas!''

-''¡Claro que no!''

-''¡Claro que si!''

-''¡No!''

-''¡Si!''

**5 minutos después…**

-''¡No!''

-''¡Si!''

-''¡N…''

-''¡Basta ya!'' grite

Los 2 voltearon a verme y se dieron cuenta que ya habían llegado muy lejos con su pelea y decidieron parar

-''Perdón Mikan-chan'' se disculpó Aira-chan

-''Lo siento Yukihara-san'' se disculpó Ruka-pyon

-''No hay porque'' les dije a ambos ''Por cierto, Ruka-pyon, llámame porfavor Mikan-chan n.n'' le dije sonriente

-''Ok'' me dijo Ruka

-''Bueno, como hace rato quería explicarte sobre lo de los guardianes, ANTES DE QUE LLEGARA RUKA'' subió el volumen de la voz para que Ruka-pyon escuchara bien y por lo visto eso no le agrado a Ruka-pyon

-''Para tu información no soy sordo si quieres saber'' comento algo enojado

-''Como sea, te explicare lo que somos los guardianes… los guardianes som…''

-''Hola Ruka, Harune, Imai y… ¡tú! ¡Que hace ella aquí!''

-''¡TU! ¡Que hace el acá!''

-''¿Cómo? ¿Ustedes ya se conocen?'' pregunta Ruka

-''Si! ¡Él es el pervertido de hace un rato!''

Todos miraron con una cara de ''WTF'' Natsume que a las ''caras'' le dio un monosílabo ''hn'' como respuesta

-''Ah… bueno como quería decirte antes Mikan-chan, ANTES DE QUE LLEGARAN ALGUNAS PERSONAS 7.7'' alzó la voz Aira-chan a lo que Ruka se vuelve a enojar pero no hace nada y Natsume lo ignoro

-''Hn, vámonos Ruka'' a lo que los chicos se fueron

''Hn ¬¬, como dije -.-, los guardianes son un grupo de chicos que protegen al colegio de las ''Amenazas'' que aparecen, pueden ser desde primer grado hasta el sexto. Los guardianes son chicos que tienen charas, y muy pocos los tienen, nosotros somos el ejemplo. Te presentare a mis charas si quieres.'' acabo Aira-chan

''Con gusto Aira-chan, pero también tengo curiosidad sobre los charas de Hotaru''

''Um… bueno… creo que no tienes problemas ¿verdad Hotaru-chan?''

Hotaru afirmo que no tenía problemas en eso llama a su chara y después lo hace Harune

-''Hanon''- llamo Hotaru a su chara -''Preséntate por favor''- a lo que ella asintió y estaba a un segundo de presentarse la chara de Hotaru cuando le hable.

- ''Um… ¿Hanon? ¿Puedes esperar un momento? Despertare a mi chara Ami para que a la vez te puedas presentar con ella''- Hanon asintió, en eso saco el huevo de ami lo abro y saco a Ami y le sople en el oído, causando que se despierte.

-''¿Eh? ¿Mikan? ¿Qué pasa?''- me pregunto un poquito somnolienta

-''La chara de mi amiga se nos va a presentar por eso te desperté n.n''

-''Ok'' me responde ella

-''Hola mi nombre es Hanon y soy la chara de Hotaru-san. Me gusta mucho todo lo relacionado con la electrónica y la paz. Mi hebilla de X es una hebilla tecnológica que hace que me aparezcan unos lentes medidores y con mi computadora puedo hacer cálculos con las medidas que se me aparecen en la pantalla. Por ejemplo, con tan solo verte, estos lentes pueden calcular tu medida de estatura y tu peso.'' acabo sonriendo muy sinceramente

-''Ah… ok!'' dijo Ami y yo solo asentí con la cabeza

-''¿y tú chara Aira-chan?''-pregunte. Ya quería conocer a las charas de ella.

-''Um… tengo 2 Mikan-chan… pero… no sé a dónde se han ido… recién estaban acá…''- me dijo Aira-chan

-''¿No son ellas que están comiendo frutillas?''- pregunto Ami

-'' Si son ellas! Rina! Kaho! vengan un momento!''- Aira-chan llamo a sus charas

-''¡Bueno aquí están!''- exclamo Aira chan- ''Ella es Rina''- dijo apuntando a la peli-verde –''Y esta es Kaho'' dijo apuntando a la peli-roja ''Bueno, ahora pueden presentarse ustedes solas''

-''Hola, mi nombre es Rina y soy la chara de Aira. Me gusta cualquier cosa que se trate del mar. Puedo convertirme en sirena con tal solo toque el agua.''- termino Rina y miro a Kaho para que empiece

-''Hola n.n, mi nombre es Kaho y soy la chara de Aira. Me gusta mucho todo lo que se trate de música por esa razón se tocar todo tipo de instrumento aunque no lo conozca, porque, cuando lo toque sabré como se usa n.n''- acabo sonriendo mucho

-''Bueno, será que mejor yo también me presente, así me conocen a mí también''- dijo Aira, suspiro y comenzó – ''Mi nombre es Ami y soy la chara de Mikan. Al igual que Kaho me gusta la música pero no toco instrumentos. Este es mi micrófono que tiene forma de llave de sol. Con el puedo cantar distintos tipos de voces, desde uno como Shakira **(xD fue lo primero que se me ocurrió xD)**, hasta uno con voz de hombre, claro, aunque sea raro eso es lo que hace mi micrófono n.n''- termino Ami y se sentó en mi hombro

-''Bueno, ahora solo faltan Natsume y Ruka… aunque será difícil que Natsume haga que Kazune se introduzca ya que como Natsume es un perezoso, Kazune igual. Ruka si ya es más fácil porque ya la conoce y el es muy amable''- dijo Aira haciendo que todos nos quedemos en silencio, pero, el silencio no era incomodo, sino más bien era para que cada uno pueda pensar. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que sentí algo en mi bolso… lo abrí y note… ¡MI SEGUNDO HUEVO SE ESTA ROMPIENDO! Salio al aire y se abrio, alli habia una chara vestida de ama de casa con una coleta y rubia

-''Hola, Mika-chi. Soy Yui, mucho gusto n.n!''-se presenta Yui

-''Mucho gusto Yui''- la saludo

-''Y con esto llegamos! Este decidido! desde ahora en adelante seras parte delos guardianes! Seras la Joker ;)'' me afirmo Aira-chan

-''¿¡Queeee!?''

-''Sip, Mikan-chan desde hoy en mas seras la Joker :)!-afirmo devuelta Aira-chan

-''¿Yo? ¿La Joker yo?

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho n.n! aki ta otro capitulo n.n! segundo chara! y porahi en el ca va a nacer el tercer chara... HIKARU! Espero que sean pacientes conmigo y esperen hasta entonces n.n! Por favor! pro por favor haganme review!**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**Sen estendio o sigo? :)**

**Hasta entonces...**

**SAYONARA MINNA-SAN (adios a todos)!**


	5. ¿¡Alguien ha visto a mi tercer huevo?

**Holi! Gracias por seguir esperando mas caps! Al final del capitulo veran como una voacion n.n! quiero que me digan cual de las tres cosas le gusta mas o menos como: 1- tatata... 2- tatata... 3-tatata... ... Bueno no exactamente ''tatata'' solo era un ejemplo. Pero entre los tres ponganme el que mas le gusto, despues el segundo y si les gusto, tambien el tercero... Noce si hay aqui fanes de Sakura card captor... pero espero que haya n.n!**

**A leer!**

* * *

**Yo: Bene, Bene! Qui moi mettono un'opera d'arte! mua! (Bueno, Bueno! A qui otra obra de arte! mua!)**

**Nasume: Baka! Nadie te entiende!**

**Yo: Se il Natsume già lo sappiamo! Pensi che io sia stupida? (Si Natsume, ya lo se! Acaso cree que soy estupida?)**

**Nutsume huh?**

**Hotaru: Dejame a mi. Traje mi traductor de italiano a español, lo que pasa es que le gusta mucho las cosas italianas y francesas por eso esta hablando asi.**

**Yo: Esattamente Hotaru! Esattamente! Mi paice l'Italiano e francese!**

**Traductor: ''****_Exactamente Hotaru! Exactamente! Me fascina lo italiano y lo frances!''_**

**Natsume: Si que funciona!**

**Hotaru: Pues obvio que funciona!**

**Yo: Ciao? Hotaru e Natsume si prega ringraziare! Ti darò la prima in italiano e poin in spagnolo, ¿va bene?**

**Traductor:****_ ''Hola? Hotaru y Natsume por favor den los agradecimientos! Yo dare primero en italiano y ustedes despues en español ¿esta bien?''_**

**Hotaru y natsume:...**

**Yo: Non possiedo Gakuen Alice o qualcosa di simile! Nessuno di Shugo chara! Possiedo solo la storia ed i personaggi creati.**

**Traductor:****_ ''No soy dueña de Gakuen Alice ni nada por el estilo! Tampoco de shugo chara! Solo soy dueña de la Historia y de los personajes que cree.''_**

**Hotaru y Natsume: Eso mismo ¬¬.**

**Yo: *suspiro* Divertire!**

**Traductor: ****_''Que se diviertan!''_**

* * *

-''Bueno, ahora solo faltan Natsume y Ruka… aunque será difícil que Natsume haga que Kazune se introduzca ya que como Natsume es un perezoso, Kazune igual. Ruka si ya es más fácil porque ya la conoce y el es muy amable''- dijo Aira haciendo que todos nos quedemos en silencio, pero, el silencio no era incomodo, sino más bien era para que cada uno pueda pensar. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que sentí algo en mi bolso… lo abrí y note… ¡MI SEGUNDO HUEVO SE ESTA ROMPIENDO! Salio al aire y se abrio, alli habia una chara vestida de ama de casa con una coleta y rubia

-''Hola, Mika-chi. Soy Yui, mucho gusto n.n!''-se presenta Yui

-''Mucho gusto Yui''- la saludo

-''Y con esto llegamos! Este decidido! desde ahora en adelante seras parte delos guardianes! Seras la Joker ;)'' me afirmo Aira-chan

-''¿¡Queeee!?''

-''Sip, Mikan-chan desde hoy en mas seras la Joker :)!-afirmo devuelta Aira-chan

-''¿Yo? ¿La Joker yo?

* * *

**Capítulo 5:¿¡Alguien ha visto mi tercer huevo!?**

**Fin de PDV**

**PDV Normal**

-''Si Mikan-chan tu serás la nueva Joker''-le dijo Aira a Mikan

-''Pero, ¿porque yo?''-pregunto inocentemente Mikan

-''Porque nosotros tenemos una misión. Era encontrar a la dueña de 3 charas, eh aquí estas tu Mikan-chan a la que tanto hemos esperado, y por eso… aquí tienes el Humpty Dumbty''-le dijo Aira

-''Mmmm… ¿se puede saber qué es esto?''-pregunto Mikan

-''Pues realmente no soy la persona menos indicada para decírtelo porque yo no se mucho, pero lo que si se, es que este candadito teníamos que, en nuestra misión entregar a la persona de 3 charas el día que llegue a pisar este colegio''-le aclaro Aira

-''Ah ok…''-termina Mikan

En eso suena la campana de la entrada nuevamente a clases y Mikan, Aira y Hotaru, junto con Ami, Yui, Hanon, Rina y Kaho van corriendo **(a excepción de los charas que ellos van volando ¬¬)**. Las 3 entran en la clase y cada una se coloca en su asiento, esperando al profesor que vendrá.

-''Buen día alumnos''-saluda un profesor de test moreno con unos ojos entre verde y gris con el cabello Rubio oscuro un tanto largo y ondulado- ''Creo que la mayoría ya me conoce pero para los nuevos soy Narumi Tenou, llámenme Narumi-sensei''-suspiro y siguió-''Bueno, como la mayoría sabe, yo soy el profesor de música de ustedes, entonces quiero ver a algunos pasar enfrente y tocar canciones, puede solo cantarlas y si quieren pueden usar un instrumento también''-en eso comienza un barullo en la clase y Narumi estaba pensando si Mikan tiene talentos musicales, pero claro, el todavía no sabía el nombre de Mikan, y tampoco sabía si cantaba bien o mal, o si sabía tocar algún instrumento por eso eligió a otras personas antes de ella-''Muy bien clase, elegiré de a 2 personas que pasran al frente… mmm… que tal ustedes primeras: Luna Koizumi-san y Wakako Usami-san''-dijo Narumi

Las chicas pasaron al frente de la clase y estaban hablando primero y se decidieron: solo cantarían. Ambas, al mirar por la clase miraron con bastante desprecio a Mikan porque ellas vieron como de bien se llevaba con las guardianas **(Hotaru y Aira)**, y ellas eran unas de las que más se morían por llevarse bien con ellas para poder ser parte del grupo también y comenzaron la canción:

(**Luna **y Wakako, **juntas**)

Impsible – (em les cuento que escuche esta cancion por ahí… y es lo único que recuerdo… lo siento mucho )

No entiendo… como a ti te sale todo bien

**No entiendo… como es que eres mejor que yo**

**Si para nada pareces la mejor!**

Miran de pies a cabeza a Mikan cosa que la incómoda y le hace enojar a Hotaru y Aira

No entiendo… como no puedo superarte

**No entiendo… como vives así…**

**Como una idiota como tu me superó!?**

Ahí miran a Mikan y se ríen cosa que ella se notó y estaba obteniendo sospechas que era ''especialmente'' dedicado a ella, cosa que la hizo enojar ya mucho

**Vayamos al pasado…** y descubriremos un triste comienzo…

Vayamos al futuro… **y yo estoy a la victoria tuya…**

**Pero, pero… ¡Como es que no te puedo ganar! Uuuu uuuu**

**Una idiota como tú, no lo puedo creer**

Ya la estaban haciendo llegar al borde del límite de estar enojada a Mikan que ella casi se levanta a decirles algo, pero Hotaru y Aira la detiene porque eso solo provocaría mas problemas

**Enserio no puedo creer **

que me hayas ganado es algo imposible

**Es horrible este sentimiento oscuro**

**Que estoy comenzando a sentir por vos…**

Que estoy comenzando a sentir por vos…

**Que ya no puedo aguantarte mas…**

**Mas… Mas…**

Mikan estaba llena de la ira en ese mismo momento que por eso mismo no tenía ganas de nada asique solo volteo la cabeza para mirar al costado y ya… su ira se iba tranquilizando…

Luna y Wakako, se estaban imaginando aplausos, silbidos de todo, pero si despiertan y vuelven a la tierra, a todos no les gusto su voz dijeron que era horripilante entre otro…

-''Ejem… ejem… continuemos… Anna Umenomiya-san y… Nonoko Ogasarawa''

Nonoko y Anna hablaron y optaron por que Anna toque el teclado y Nonoko Cante.

Platinum – El tercer opening de Sakura Card Captor

I'm a dreamer… hisomu PAWA

Watashi no sekai yume

To koi to fuan de dekiteru

Demo souzou wo shinai mono

Kakureteru hazu sora ni mukau

Kiki no you ni anata wo

Mawasu shimitsumeteru

Mitsukataina, kanaetaina

Shinjiru sore dake de

Korenaenai mono wa nai

Utau you ni, kiseki no you ni

Omoiiga subete wo kaete yuku yo

Kitto, kitto odotoku kurai

I'm a dreamer hisomu PAWA

Nada minu sekai soko de nani

Ga matte-ite mo

Moshimo risou to

Chigatte mo

Osore wa shinai

Tori-tachi wa kaze ni nori

Tabi wo shite yuku

Kyou kara ashita e to

Tsutaetaina, sakebitaina

Kono yo ni hitotsu dake

No sonzai de aru watashi

Inoru you ni, hoshi no you ni

Chiisa na hikari, dakedo itsuka wa

Motto motto tsuyoku naritai

Genkai no nai kanousei ga koko

Ni aru kono te ni

(It's gonna be your world)

Mitsuketaina, kanaetaina

Shinjiru sore dake de

Koeraeranai mono wa nai

Utau you ni, kiseki no you ni

Omoiiga subete wo kaete yuku yo

Kitto kitto odoroku kurai

**-''Estuvo divino! Nonoko si que sabe cantar bien y Anna sabe muy bien tocar el teclado n.n!''-**penso Mikan

-''Em.. bueno ahora es… Kokoro Yome-san y Hotaru Imai-san''

-''Oh no! Imai-san me va a matar si no hago bien u.u''-dice Koko

-''Baka! Cállate y camina'' dice Hotaru

Estos 2 se pusieron de acuerdo y Kokoro tocara la guitara y Hotaru cantara

My sweet heart – El Segundo opening de Mew Mew Power o Tokyo Mew Mew

Ribon wo musunde waratte mitara

Kawatta watashi ni nareta kigashita

Chiisana yuuki ga jisin ni Naru

Anata ni aumade wasureteta

Onnanoko wa minna, muteki ni nareru

Tokubetsu na mahou shitteru no

IT'S SHOW TIME!

Doki Doki sasete ne itsudemo tokimeki tai no

Iron na watashi misete ageru dakara

Motto, Motto sunao ni afureru kono kimochi wo

Anata ni todoketai yo

Uke totte ne, My Sweet Heart!

Hikari no hanataba dakishimetara

Mabishi ashita ni kitto natu kara

Ooki na risou ni todoku you ni

Kokoro no tsubasa woHabatakase

Onnanoko wa minna kirei ni naru no

Taisetsu no hito ni daettara

IT'S SHOW TIME!

Uki Uki suru yo na hajimari kitashiterru

Shiranai anata sagashitai yo motto

Zutto Zutto chikaku de issho ni yume wo mitai ne

Te to te wo tsunai danara

Fushigo da yo ne Change My Mind!

-''Muy bien echo el que sigue….'' Pasaron como unos 4 grupos y llego mi turno

-''A ver, a ver, Harune Aira-san con la chica nueva n.n''

-''disculpe, Narumi-sensei ella se llama Mikan Yukihara''- presento Aira a Mikan

-''Mmm, ok… Mikan Yukihara-san y Aira Harune-san pasen por favor''- y así Mikan y Aira pasaron al frente

**Fin de PDV Normal**

**PDV de Mikan**

Cuando Aira-chan y yo pasamos al frente estuvimos pensando por unos segundos hasta que tuve una idea

-''Aira-chan, ¿qué tal si hacemos Myself de full moon?''- pregunte, desde chica me gusta mucho las canciones de Full moon, aunque ahora es envés de ser full moon, ahora es Mitsuki.

-''No esta nada mal… yo tocare el teclado y tu canta ¿ok?'' me pregunto Aira-chan

-''Ok! n.n''

Myself – Full moon wo sagashite (una de las canciones que canta en sus conciertos)

Doushite, doushite suki nan darou

Konna ni namida afureteru

Ano koro wa ushinau mono ga

Oosukite nani mo utaenakatta

Sukoishi hanaretta basho soko ga

Watashi no ibasho data

Kimi no hitomi no oku ni ano hi

Samishisa wo mitsuketa

Futari niteru no kana?

Kitsukeba itsu mo tonari ni ite kureta

Doushite konna ni siki nan darou

Kimi no koe kanshii hodo hibiiteru yo

Ima made naniga sasae datta ka

Tooku hanarete wakatta yo

Nakinagara sagashi tsuduketa

Maigo no kodomo no you

Ni kedo soko ni ha eien nante

Aru wake nakutu

''Dare ni mo shinjinakereba iin da yo''

Tsubuyaita ne futari niteru no kana?

Ano toki kimi wo mamoru

To kimeta no ni

Doushite konna ni suki nan darou

Toosugite chikasugite todokanai yo

''wasureyou'' tte omoeba omou hodo

Kimi ga ookiku natteku yo

Doushite konna ni suki nan darou

Kimi no koe kanshii hodo hibiiteru

Yo ima made nani ga sasae datta ka

Tooku hanarete wakata yo

Doushite konna ni suki nan darou

Kantan sugite kotae ni naranai

Escuche como aplausos salían de enfrente mio, asique mire mi salón… estaban apludiendo y hasta algunos gritaban cool & spicy! Ash! Porque siguen con lo mismo…

Me sente en mi asiento y vi mi cartera y vi que… no puede ser… ¡Donde está mi tercer huevo chara! Esto le debo contar a Aira y a Hotaru… a ver, dos papelitos… ''_Ayudenme! De repente no esta mi tercer huevo chara en mi cartera!_'' y les tire los papelitos

Unos segundos después recibi al mismo tiempo 2 cartitas que decían (Aira): _''Mikan-chan! Como puedes ser tan descuidada y perder algo muy importante por ahí! Te ayudare pero se mas atenta para la proixma, ¿ok?''_

(Hotaru): _''Baka! Enserio sos así de baka para perder eso!? Y yo que pensé que en eso has mejorado. Bueno, te ayudare, pero, 2 cosas, uno: me pagaras 100 rabitos después, y lo segundo: Si se te vuelve a perder recibiras 6 golpes de mi Baka-gun 5000 y si me pides ayuda me tendrás que pagar 750 rabitos ¬¬''_

**-''Ash, Hotaru! Que mala''**-pienso y comienzo a pensar como pedirle a Narumi-sensei para salir de la clase aunque Aira-chan se me adelanto

-''Narumi-sensei ''Mikan, Hotaru y yo tenemos que hacer trabajo de biología y como las 3 ya pasamos afuera, ¿podemos irnos a hacer el trabajo?''-pregunto Aira-chan

-''Claro, pero antes quiero ver si ellas afirman que es verdad''-dijo Narumi-sensei

Yo solo afirme con la cabeza nerviosamente y Hotaru se paro y comenzo caminar hacia la puerta. Narumi-sensei nos deja salir y salimos. Caminamos unos 5 metros antes de comezar a trotar y después correr para ir en busca de mi huevo perdido… ¿¡donde estas huevito!?

* * *

**Espero que haya gustado n.n! Bueno aqui de lo que les hable sobre la votacion n.n!**

**quiero que me digan cual de estas historias les poarese mas interesante n.n!**

**1-A Gakuen Alice!**

_**''Sakura Kinomoto y Mikan Yukihara han sio las mejores amigas incluyendo a Tomoyo! Las 3 son primas! un dia Sakura y Mikan, bajan a la biblioteca del padre de sakura y encuentran un libro magico... Skura descubre que tiene poderes al igual que Mikan y Tomoyo... pero Sakura tiene magia y Mikan y Yomoyo Alices! Que pasa si un dia unos hombres de negro las descubren a las tres y la levan a Gakuen Alice? Sera que las tres encontraran el amor Alla?''**_

**2-Todo ocasionado por mi secreto!**

**Mikan a perdido la Hoja que guardaba su mas importante secreto. Natsume lo encuntra y amenaza a Mikan que si quiere devuelta la hoja tendra que hacer algo que natsume quiera... 'O SINO LO SABRA TODA LA ACADEMIA GAKUN ALICE! ¿Sera que ella aceptara? o ¿preferira que TODA la Academia lo sepa?**

**3- Yo los protegere**

**Mikan esta en la clase de Habilidad Peligrosa y la Amenazan con Maltratar a sus seres queridos que hasta pueden llegar a la muerte incluyendo a Natsume... que esta en coma desde una mision hace un mes... Mikan nunca supo que tenia una prima, y ella ira a la Academia.. eh incluso... Ella tiene un alice mas que Mikan. ¿Podra Mikan ahora con la ayuda de su prima, derrotar al ESP que quiere maltratar a sus amigos? ¿Podra Natsume salir de la coma usto a tiempo para ayudar a Mikan?**

**Bueno eso es todo! Gracias por todo! sin lugar a duda subire estas 3 hgistorias pero si me dicen que la mayoria ls usta mas una que la otra subire esa mas rapidamente que las otras n.n (solo si es la mayoria que!) Bueno, Bueno... espero que sigan leyendo y gustando de mi Historia**

**Si alguien tiene la intencion de copiar mas vale no ¬¬ porque eso seria romper las reglas de Fanfiction... Si... se que nadie las lee... pero por curiosidad lei una parte.. hasta esta parte y luego me habia aburrido...**

**Bueno espero que no se les pase eso por la cabeza... ¬¬**

* * *

Block out! Atencion!

Puede que no suba tan de seguido por:

1- Ya estan llegando mis examenes

2- la prox semana tengo mi camopamento el viernes y sabado

3- Tengo mi festival de balet ese sabado a la noche

4- Falta poco para un concierto que tengo que ir, no es uno que vienen cantantes como Selena GomeZ o Miley Cyrus o incluso One Direction, no, se trata de que yo prectico guitarra y tenemos un concierto cada fin de año es por eso n.n!

* * *

**Bueno ya les dije porque me costaria subir caps!**

**Epero que...**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**Etendieron? No? :D**

** Espero verles en el prox capitulo... Hasta entonces...**

**Syonara!**


	6. El tercer Huevo de Mikan

**Hola a Todos! Siento mucho la espera! Esque me olvide un tiempo de la contraseña y ya saben xD pero ahora les subo :) Gracias por los que esperan! Amo a Todos ustedes por leer mis historias y no tirarme tomates y decir que lo hago bien! Gracias! Aqui subo este nuevo cap!**

* * *

**Yo: Bueno! Hoy les traigo esta historia y como aqui son las 00:50 escribire esta parte corto xD**

**Miki: Que desganada sos ¬¬**

**Yo: Miki has los agradesimientos pleas!**

**Miki: Pe-pero-**

**Yo: Pleas! **

**Miki: *suspiro* bueno u.u  
****_Gakuen Alice no pertenece a Maiapop-chan es perteneciente de Tachibana Haguchi! Pero esta historia SI es de ella asi que porfavor no la copies, si quieres hacer algo con ella primero pide permiso._**

**Yo: Gracias Miki!**

**Miki: De nada!**

**Miki y Yo: Sayonara!**

* * *

By: Maiapop-chan

* * *

**En el capitulo anterior...**

_-''Narumi-sensei ''Mikan, Hotaru y yo tenemos que hacer trabajo de biología y como las 3 ya pasamos afuera, ¿podemos irnos a hacer el trabajo?''-pregunto Aira-chan_

_-''Claro, pero antes quiero ver si ellas afirman que es verdad''-dijo Narumi-sensei_

_Yo solo afirme con la cabeza nerviosamente y Hotaru se paro y comenzo caminar hacia la puerta. Narumi-sensei nos deja salir y salimos. Caminamos unos 5 metros antes de comezar a trotar y después correr para ir en busca de mi huevo perdido… ¿¡donde estas huevito!_

**Capitulo 6: El tercer huevo de Mikan**

**PDV Normal**

Mientras corríamos al patio Aira de repente paro y nos dijo ''Hey! Chicas! ¿Por qué corremos si tan solo podemos pedir ayuda a nuestros charas para buscarlos?'

Cuando Hotaru realizo eso dijo ''Tonta! Yo estaba corriendo porque quería un helado y como es el periodo de los de secundaria seguro que se están acabando ¬¬'' Dios santo! Hotaru! Eres la más mentirosa en la fase de la tierra!

''Um… claro Hotaru-chan '' dijo Aira para no hacerla enojar más de lo que ya estaba la razón? Que Aira no haya tenido esa idea antes.

''Y bueno vamos!'' dijo Aira y llamo a sus 2 charas ''Hey! Rina! Kaho! Vengan, necesitamos ayuda'' de inmediato salieron Rina y Kaho.

''Hanon, ven!'' ordeno Hotaru y en eso vino Hanon

''Um… ok … Ami! Yui! Vengan chicas!'' les llame y aparecieron

''Bueno entonces…'' comenzó Hotaru

''¡A Comenzar!'' termino Aira

''Si!'' todas las charas

Comenzaron a buscar… por todo el edificio no había rastro del tercer huevo de Mikan, cuando las 3 se reunieron, se encontraban agotadas de tanto correr, por lo que Hotaru miro a Mikan sin ninguna expresión alguna y después… (NA: Ya lo saben?)

'' Itai~ Hotaru! Porque me pegaste con tu BAKA-GUN 5000'' dijo lloriqueando de dolor Mikan mientras apuntaba el Baka-gun de Hotaru

''Tonta! Como es que lo perdiste! Buscamos por todo el edificio y ni rastro!'' Aclaro Hotaru muy enfadada

''Ya chicas! Solo hay que tranquilícense'' dijo Aira enojada ''Hotaru, almenas se más tolerante y piensa que si no está en este edificio, puede que esté en otro, … ni sabemos si este ya ah nacido o no'' dijo ya no tan enojada

''…'' no respondió ella

''A que te cerré la boca''

''No lo hiciste''

''¿Entonces?''

''Solo mira a tu izquierda''

''Huh?''

''5'' (Hotaru hace el conteo)

''4''

''3''

''2''

''1''

**(Miki: Ya me he puesto los tapones, tenlos Hotaru n.n. Hotaru: Gracias –se los pone)**

''¡Y MIKAN!'' grito, no esos gritos que se escuchan por toda la academia, pero por todo ese edificio en el cual ellas estaban si

**Fin de PDV normal**

**Hace unos minutos antes de este desastre ¬¬…**

**Mikan PDV**

''Ya chicas! Solo hay que tranquilizarse. Hotaru, almenos se mas tolerante y piensa que no si o si va a estar…''

''Huh? Que es esta presencia que siento atrás mío?'' susurre y me di media vuelta y por la ventana lo vi… ahí estaba… mi huevo!

''**¿Cómo?'' **pensé mientras me daba media vuelta y ahí estaba mi huevo, medio como que se sorprendió y se fue muy rápido hacia un árbol, yo me quede en shock hasta que Ami me hizo volver al mundo y me señalo para seguirlo yo accedí y baje cuidadosamente a la escalera para que por si acaso no se me escuchara. Luego a toda bala salí corriendo por mi tercer huevo que al parecer se había quedado atascado entre unas ramas. Yo sonreí cariñosamente y después mire a unos lados a ver si se encontraba a Ami y a Yui, y allí estaban encima de mi cabeza mirando de una manera preocupada a mi otro huevo. Luego de repente aparece un chico en las ramas del árbol, tiene cabello castaño-anaranjado, con una remera negra y unos jeans negros. Tiene dos orejas de gato en su cabeza y un micrófono con llave de sol, parecido al que tiene Ami, pero este era negro y tiene una marca como de una pata en el medio. Tiene un collar igual al signo de su micrófono de oreja. Este al verme sonrió diabólicamente y salto del árbol, camino unos pasos hacia mí y comenzó a hablarme.

''Hola, soy Felino Musical y vengo por tu huevo, gracias por dármelo'' y después de eso saltó al árbol y saltaba rama por rama para agarrar el huevo que estaba entre las ultimas ramas del gigantesco árbol.

''Mikan, Hagamos 'Transformación de Personalidad'!'' dijo Ami

''¿Qué?'' le respondí

''Pregúntamelo mas tarde! Solo hagámoslo!'' dijo y vi como Yui asentía. De repente el Humpty Dumpty que estaba colgado por mi cuello comienza a brillar y me someto en una luz cegadora

_''Open Heart'' _dije y después abrí los ojos de golpe_ ''UNLOCK!'' _

**Fin de PDV**

**Normal PDV**

Después de lo que dijo Mikan intercambio una serie de poses hasta que la luz se desvaneció y vemos a Mikan con el pelo suelto, unos pocos rulos. Tiene el micrófono que tenía Ami. Su vestido es lila con alguna que otra cintas rosas, turquesas y verde agua. Tiene unos guantes blancos y una tiara pequeña en su cabeza.

''Corazón cantante!'' dijo Mikan haciendo un guiño con su ojo del cual salió un corazoncito.

Luego de que Mikan pudiera darse cuenta de lo que dijo, se miró y se sonrió internamente, por fin ella usaba algo que no sea punkie. Luego volvió su vista al 'Felino Musical' solo le faltaba unos metros para agarrar su huevo, Mikan se alteró, no sabía qué hacer.

_''Mikan, canta!'' _dijo Ami en el interior de Mikan

''¿Qué?'' dijo Mikan

_''Canta tu canción''_ dijo Ami

Después de eso Mikan pudo escuchar la música de una de sus canciones favoritas en el parlantito que tenía su micrófono. Ella estaba esperando a que comience la canción y comenzó.

**Mermaid Melody**

**Kibou no Kaneoto - Completo**

**_¿Por qué te empeñas en que, tu sueño llegue a su fin?_**

**_¡Si hasta en el desierto puede ser que florezca un gran jardín!_**

**_El arcoíris salió, del cielo nunca se irá_**

**_Nuestro mundo rebosante, de esperanza ahora esta._**

**_Deja todo atrás, fue una pesadilla,_**

**_Que te mantenía encadenado por el odio_**

**_Ya no sientas más el frio en la mejilla,_**

**_No sufras y no dudes más del amor._**

En eso una nota musical ENORME aparece **(Miki: del tamaño de una silla por ahí…) **al lado de Mikan y por instinto ella se sentó, y mientras más cantaba más se elevaba

**_ ¡Tus alas cierra!_**

**_Porque en calma debes dormir, bajo otra luz, vas a sentir…_**

**_Que no es el más fuerte el mejor, y tienes mucho por vivir… _**

**_Tu alma blanca puedes curar cuando otra vez consigas soñar…_**

**_¡Y encontraras tu libertad_**

**_Porque un milagro es la verdad!_**

**_Oye al corazón (Oye al corazón) ¡en esta canción!_**

**_Tus ojos son de un azul que nos pretende engañar_**

**_Más detrás de ellos hay un corazón de pureza singular_**

**_Confina esa ambición que te logro equivocar_**

**_Y derrama con tus lágrimas la tristeza en el mar_**

Mikan ya estaba cerca de 'Felino Musical' asique trato de seguir cantando con tranquilidad

**_Oye corazón yo siento lo que sientes_**

**_Nuestro primer beso es la ternura de un instante _**

**_Los latidos son vibrantes y potentes_**

**_Transmiten un mensaje de puro amor_**

**_¡Tus alas cierra!_**

**_Porque en calma debes dormir bajo otra luz vas a sentir…_**

**_Que no es el más fuerte el mejor y tienes mucho por vivir…_**

**_Tu alma blanca puedes curar cuando otra vez consigas soñar…_**

**_¡Y encontraras tu libertad_**

**_Porque un milagro es la verdad!_**

**_Oye al corazón (Oye al corazón) ¡en esta canción!_**

'Felino Musical' se sorprende y mira un tiempo como Mikan va cada vez más arriba. Después el realiza la intención de Mikan y salta cada vez más rápido

**_¡Tus alas cierra!_**

**_Porque en cama debes dormir bajo otra luz vas a sentir…_**

**_Que nos es más fuerte el mejor y tienes mucho por vivir…_**

**_Tu alma blanca puedes curar cuando otra vez consigas soñar…_**

**_¡Y encontraras tu libertad_**

**_Porque un milagro es la verdad!_**

**_Oye al corazón (Oye al corazón) ¡en esta canción!_**

Y cuando casi 'Felino Musical' agarró el huevo, ese mismo fue arrebatado, ella sonrió victoriosamente, y siguió cantando para bajar

**_El mundo va a recomenzar, renace la vida en la tierra y el mar_**

**_Brota el amor, nos va a renovar y a todos los seres deseo abrazar_**

**_Quiero sembrar y reconstruir un círculo enorme de luz y calor_**

**_Un manantial de eterno fluir será para siempre el poder del amor _**

**_Nanana nanana nananana nananana _**

**_Nanana nanana nananana nananana_**

Cuando Mikan llega al suelo, ella se des transforma y mira al huevo turquesa que había escapado de ella. 'Felino Musical' de un brinco salta del árbol al suelo y Mikan con pánico retrocede un poco.

''Bueno, al parecer tendré que luchar contra ti para poder obtenerlo'' dice y continua ''y te cuento que no me importa lastimarte con tal de obtener ese huevo'' comienza a moverse y le aparecen garras en los nudillos de sus manos **(Miki: Cómo Wolverine del grupo de X-men pero más cortas xD) **y comienza a atacar a Mikan. Ella con mucho temor las esquiva. De un momento a otro ella se tropieza y cae de espalda al suelo, causando que 'Felino Musical' roce su cara cortando las puntas de un poco del cabello de Mikan. Atemorizada ella, por estar indefensa no se mueve. Hasta que una voz la salva de esta situación

''Eh! Reo Maori! Aléjate de aquí!'' gritó alguien

''Hm?'' dijo el 'Felino Musical' nombrado esta vez como Reo Maori

''Dije que te alejes de aquí!'' dijo nuevamente la voz

En eso aparece un chico pelo negro ojos carmesí, al cual todos conocen como Natsume Hyuuga.

''Y porque será que tengo que obedecerte 'pequeño rey' '' dijo Reo

''Porque me eh enterado que a la que estas tratando de robar los huevos es a esta chica, una nueva en los guardianes: La Joker'' dijo este

''Como si esto me importara, esto es problema de ustedes'' dijo, volviendo a concentrarse en atacar a Mikan, quien cuando miro el lugar donde debería estar ella no la vio. Este se sorprendió y miro a todos los lados encontrando a una chica corriendo por su vida del lado donde Natsume apareció. Reo se iba a poner en camino para ir tras ella pero es detenido por Natsume.

''Que te he dicho?'' dijo Natsume

''Que no la persiguiera…'' dijo y continuó ''¿acaso crees que soy tan iluso como para hacerte caso?'' pregunto este

''Honestamente, si'' dijo Natsume

''Ya me las pagarás niño-malcriado!'' dijo Reo

''Kazune!'' dijo Natsume quien estaba viendo cómo se acercaba Reo

''Si?'' pregunto Kazune

''Cambio de personalidad! Ahora!'' dijo por lo que le apareció una corona de fuego en su cabeza y también apareció un cetro.

''Escudo Real!'' gritó Natsume por lo que apareció como una barrera hecha por nada más ni nada menos que fuego

''Como si esto fuera difícil'' dijo Reo, saltando a un árbol que no estaba cubierto por la barrera y del árbol, salto más alto de la barrera y prosiguió si camino

**''Maldita sea!'' **pensó Natsume

''Garra negra'' dijo Reo por lo que su garra como que se agrando mucho y tenía como una aura negra a lo que con aire empujo a Natsume

''Tsk!'' dijo este tratándose de ponerse de pie

''Pierdes tu tiempo'' dijo Reo

''CORONA REAL!'' Grito Natsume a todo pulmón encarcelando a Reo en una corona de Rey GIGANTESCA pero obviamente hecha por fuego.

**Fin de PDV**

**Hace unos instantes…. Mikan PDV**

Mi corazón estaba acelerado, sentía que corría contra el reloj de la vida. Cada tanto me tropiezo pero no importa que, sigo adelante. He dejado todo en las manos de Hyuuga-kun y no puedo hacer que sea por macana eso. Tengo que seguir adelante tengo que hacerlo tengo que…

''AAAAAHH!'' Grité mientras me tropezaba, sentía que este fue mucho más fuerte que los demás. Me dolía la pierna y no podía quedarme mucho tiempo parada. No creo que dure más para seguir corriendo…

''Mikan-chi, no te rindas tan fácilmente'' dijo Yui

''Es cierto! Vayamos al Jardín Real! Ahí te será más fácil descansar y retomar tu camino a clases… o inclusive antes de ir a clases a la enfermería…'' dijo Ami por lo que me miré. Tenía las piernas ensangrentadas, y mi labio roto. Ahora entiendo porque cada vez me costaba moverme más…

''Puu, puu, Mikan-chi'' dijo Yui con una toallita blanca limpiándome las heridas…

''Pu- Ouch!'' grité. Me toco en donde la herida se destacaba, una raya larga, no ancha pero con mucha hemorragia.

''Mikan, has transformación de personalidad con Yui, ella te puede llevar más rápidamente haya'' dijo Ami

''Esta bien creo…'' dije

_''Open Heart, UNLOCK'' _dije

Después de que la luz cegadora se haya ido pude contemplarme. Llevaba una coleta bajas un sombrerito de chef y tenía el mismo atuendo que tenía Yui, a excepción que mi delantal no llevaba detalles ni nada por el estilo.

_''Mikan salta!'' _dijo Yui

''Que salte?'' dije mirando arriba, ''está bien…'' y cuando salté me sorprendí, pude quedarme allí volando ''Whoa!'' dije, me gusta mucho la vista, además almenos no tendré que caminar con el dolor que siento en las piernas…

''Te gusta, no es cierto?'' dijo Ami quien estaba volando a lado mío

''Si y mucho!'' dije

_''Yo lo sabía'' _dijo Yui '_'Sabía que te iba a gustar porque te ibas a sentir libre y porque no ibas a tener que correr con tus piernas en ese estado'' _dijo Yui

''Gracias…'' le susurre

_''No hay de que!'' _me dijo animada

Estábamos volando al Jardín Real cuando me recuerdo de algo. Paro, y fijo la vista en el otro horizonte del colegio, allí estaban Hyuuga-kun y Maori-san luchando... Ocupo mi vista nuevamente en Ami quien no sabía que había parado y siguió volando. Sonreí, desde ese momento noté que la personalidad básica de Ami era ser despistada. Seguí volando y me acerque a Ami para que no notara nada. Cuando llegamos descendí lentamente y cuando toque el suelo mis piernas me dolieron asique, me puse a dos centímetros del suelo para ir a un asiento y sentarme. Mientras volaba lentamente un sonido medio de chirrido se escuchó por lo que me tape las orejas pero aún se escuchaban. Yui no salió a voluntad propia fuera de mí, más bien cómo que el chirrido la empujo fuera de mí. Cuando salió me desplome en el suelo, solo me faltaba poco, pero tuvo que escucharse ese chirrido… de pronto escucho como las puertas frontales se abren, mostrando a dos figuras a las que yo llamo amigas…

''MIKAN!'' dijeron las dos al unisón al verme desplomada en el suelo.

''Mi-Mikan, ¿Qué te paso?'' pregunto Aira

''No hay tiempo para preguntas!'' dijo Ami ''Ustedes tienen que ir a ayudar a Hyuuga que está batallando solo, contra… em… creo que era Maori Reo…'' dijo Ami

Los ojos de Aira y Hotaru se agrandaron como platos, se miraron entre las dos y volvieron a mí…

''Tu ve esta vez yo fui la otra vez'' dijo Hotaru

''Bueno… entonces esta vez me voy yo :D'' dijo Aira

''Ándale ve o me quedo a cuidar a Mikan'' dijo Hotaru

''Bueno, adiós!'' le dijo Aira y se fue

**Fin de Mikan PDV**

**Aira PDV**

Me despedí de Hotaru, mire a Mikan por una última vez y me fui, me hubiera gustado haberme quedado para ayudarla pero ahora tengo que ir con Natsume y ayudarlo porque no es tan fácil la lucha con Reo…

Cuando llegué, Natsume estaba arrodillado en el suelo con una mano agarrada de su otro brazo, su cetro… y su cetro? Miro para el otro lado, Reo , y atrás de él estaba el cetro de Natsume…. De esto no va a salir nada bueno si alguien no los detiene…

''Kaho!'' la llamé

''Hm?'' me responde

''Cambio de Personalidad, ahora por favor'' dije, con lo que me sale la vincha con la estrella roja, y la flauta **(Miki: esas flautas que son de costado)** y camine para el medio, los dos pusieron sus ojos en mi, no mire ni a Natsume **(Miki: Sur) **ni a Reo **(Miki: Norte) **mire a mi izquierda **(Miki: Oeste) **y empecé a tocar.

**_(Busquen Titanic para flauta dulce y podrán ambientizar cuando leen porque eso es lo que toca Aira)_**

**Fin de Aira PDV**

**PDV Normal**

La canción generaba paz… te hacía sentir tranquila o tranquilo pero Aira hizo que la canción tenga algo distinto, puso una pizca de poder a la canción, para que le haga efecto y por unos minutos pueda manejar a Reo

**(Miki: La canción aún sigue sonando que xD)**

''Creo que será mejor que me vaya, no tengo que hacer nada aquí!'' dijo Reo por lo que fue saltando rama por rama, árbol por árbol, hasta que salto encima del muro del colegio y dijo ''Yane!'' para saltar al otro lado. Después de que eso pasara, Aira paró y miró a Natsume quien seguía de la misma forma que hace un rato. Aira volteó la vista al cetro y se dirigió allí, lo agarró y volvió con Natsume, a lo que ella le tendió una manó

''Ten, te ayudare a levantarte'' dijo cerrando los ojos y sonriendo. Natsume se quedó viéndola, para des pues mirar a otro lado y levantarse por su cuenta

''No hace falta, puedo solo Harune'' dijo mirándola, para después mirar su cetro ''Puedes pasármelo ya'' dijo Natsume

''Cuales son las palabras mágicas Natsume?'' pregunto Aira

''Tsk! Por favor'' dijo con cara larga

''Nop! Atrápame si lo quieres'' dijo mientras ya comenzaba a correr a su velocidad máxima

Natsume suspiro y comenzó a caminar, cada vez haciendo sus pasos más rápidos, trote, y después corre. Cuando llego a donde Aira se dirigía **(Miki: La estaba persiguiendo, por eso sabe) **se dio cuenta que ella se dirigía al Jardín Real. Cuando abre la puerta, camina unos seis pasos y la puerta se cierra sola, ¿Quién la cerraba? Pues nadie menos que Aira.

''Harune dame mi cetro'' dijo Natsume

''Lo siento Natsume-kun, pero yo no lo tengo'' dijo y siguió ''además, normalmente te lo hubiera devuelto antes a no ser por lo que planeamos Hotaru y yo'' dijo con una sonrisa

''Y que planearon, eh? Esconderme y entretenerme para que ella me golpee con su aparatejo?'' dijo frío

''No exactamente Hyuuga, aunque si quieres lo hago con gusto'' dijo Hotaru apuntando con su BAKA- GUN 5000 a Natsume

Natsume miro el artefacto con indiferencia pero por dentro sufría de temblor así que aparto la mirada a Aira ''Y? Entonces?'' pregunto

''Como nosotras sabemos, no te gusta presentarte'' dijo Aira ''Por esa razón te haremos a la fuerza que te presentes con la Joker y si no quieres hacerlo, no hay problema'' dijo a Lo que Natsume y Hotaru la miraban con una cara de WTF ''Quiero decir, si no te presentas de igual manera, no hay problema PORQUE le pediremos nomas a Kazune que hagas cambio de personalidad y ahí serás buen chico'' dijo Aira resaltando la palabra 'porque'

Natsume al escuchar eso agrando lo ojos como platos, nadie sabía de eso, aparto la mirada y se disponía a salir del Jardín Real hasta que lo detuvo Aira

''Ya te dije que lo haremos a la fuerza y que si no lo haces, LE PEDIREMOS AYUDA A KAZUNE SORDO!'' dijo Aira por lo que Natsume la miro mal y se fue a sentar en la mesa ''Bien, solo nos falta Ruka, Hotaru. Él nada más necesita que su chara se presente con Mikan… ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo está?'' dijo Aira y susurro la pregunta cuando Hotaru se había acercado

''Muy bien, Yui la está curando… unos segundos después de que te habías ido se desmayó y por eso está en la habitación secreta… cuando despierte, pedí a Ami que la haga dormir con la canción llamada 'Sinfonía Maternal' ya que es la única cancín que la hace dormir'' dijo Hotaru

''Ok! Me voy con Ruka, vas a poder manejarlo?'' pregunto Aira quien hecho un vistazo a Natsume que se hacía que leía su manga de bolsillo

''Claro, solo busca a Nogi y ya!'' dijo Hotaru y empujo a Aira afuera del Jardín Real

''Ok! No me tardo!'' dijo por lo que se fue

''Y? Donde está la Joker ¬¬'' pregunto Natsume

''En la sala secreta'' dijo Hotaru. Natsume de golpe se paró y con la mirada más fría y enojada posible pregunto a la Reina del Hielo:

''¿¡SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE LA LLEVARON ALLÁ!?'' pregunto muy alterado

''Hyuuga, ella se había desmayado y no podemos dejarla acá mientras una de sus charas la cura a ella, eh dejado a Hanon allá y Aira se había olvidado de Rina acá, por eso también le pedí a ella que cuidara y cualquier caso pedí a otro de los charas de ella que cantara una canción para dormirla por si se despierta'' dijo Hotaru

''Hn'' dijo Natsume y esta vez si leyó su manga, no se hacía

**Fin de PDV**

**Con Ruka… Ruka PDV**

Estaba caminando cerca de la cantina, había tocado el timbre del almuerzo y hoy me tocaba comprar la comida a todos. Con la noticia de que Mikan-chan se une a nosotros como la Joker también le tengo que comprar el almuerzo, ¿no?

De repente veo como aparece de la nada Harune-san, se acerca a mí y me agarra de la mano. Me sorprende y pongo mi vista en ella ''Qu-que-'' pero ella me interrumpió

''No hay tiempo para hablar solo sígueme'' dijo y me llevo a toda bala cerca del Jardín Real. Al comienzo no entendí lo que pasaba, pero después de que ella me explicara, en el camino hacia aca, sobre lo que tienen planeado por hacer, me tranquilice. Entramos y como siempre vi a Natsume leyendo su manga, Imai arreglando su Baka-Gun y los Charas jugando a tocado. Suspire, aunque sea nuestros charas, ¿no pueden ser más maduros? Tocado es un juego para los más pequeños…. Bueno, eso creo… tengo razón, ¿no?

AHarune-san me dijo que me sentara entonces eso hice, me senté al lado de Natsume. Después mire a mi alrededor, no estaba Mikan-chan. Entonces mire a Harune-san y le pregunte ''No era acaso que tenía que hacer que Len se presente a Mikan-chan?'' por lo que ella se da la vuelta y sonríe un poco

''Mikan-chan esta en **_esa _**habitación por unas heridas un tanto graves tenemos que cuidarla, dentro de poco se despertara y allí se le presentaran, solo esperen :)'' dijo para seguir con lo que hacia.

Me sentí como que me achicaba en la silla, acaso Harune-san estaba mal de la cabeza para hacerle correr como cinco Kilometros cuando iba a comprar el almuerzo y ahora el tiene que esperar para después poder hacer lo que le pide. Luego ella lo va a culpar a el del porque no traje el almuerzo y voy a tener una pelea perdida…. Acaso todo esto es apropósito?

**Fin de PDV**

**Fin del Capitulo**

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo! Espero que les haya gustado... ¿AHORA SON LAS 01:00? 10 minutos solo para esto ._.? Bueno... de igual manera espero que les haya gustado! Lamento el atrazo de cinco meses! **

**Miki y Yo: Sayonara!**

* * *

**Pleas den review xq aveces me hace pensar que a nadie le gusta esta historia...**


	7. N-Nota de Autor :C

Hola a todos! Chicos, nunca pense que algun dia haría una nota de autor o menos.. llegara a decir esto...

**Gakuen chara o shugo alice será eliminado para rehacer la historia una vez más.**

Les cuento, hace un tiempo, me mude de colegio. Donde todos no tengo amigos hasta ahora y alla se tiene que llevar la computadora porque, como dicen mis profesores: ¨La computadoras portatiles es una maquina de uso educativo¨ o como sea. Y yo, por ser una cabeza hueca me cai mientras estaba corriendo con la laptop y esa se rompio. Me senti tan mal que por un mes, aunque usara la laptop de mi mama en mi colegio, no entre en mi casa a ningun sitio, sea facebook, twitter, skype, fanfiction, DeviantArt y los otros, deta mi vida desde los 7 estaba en mi otra compu y en unos segundos se fue al basurero...

Fue después, que al cabo de un mes de esa depresión volvi a Fanfiction y vi una por una las historias que tengo ahora... hasta que llegue a esta. Cuando lo lei mi orgullo fue herido, todas las ideas de esta historia, de como yo lo veia en ese entonces era algo totalmente distinto a como lo veo hoy en dia. Ahora, cuando lo leo solo lo logro entender por e hecho de que sabia que tenia en mente, o sino no lo iba a lograr ya que mis ideas estaban tan mezcladas que... parecia una ensalada de frutas... digamos... podrida...

De ahi que tengo en mente modificar algunas partes de mi historia, la comensare de 0... chicos... gomene... pero asi sera...

y hasta ahora pienso que es esa habitacion secreta que cree... ni yo lo entiendo...

bueno, me despido... dejare esta Nota de autor un tiempo... voy a crear otro lugar par la historia y luego... eliminare este...

espero que no se lo hayan tomado muy mal...

**bye bye...**


End file.
